


Silence is Golden

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Misophonia, Prompt Fic, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas is affected by a condition called misophonia and while simple sounds don't bother most people, some can drive people with this condition darn near bonkers, and that's the case here, when he keeps hearing this awful screeching noise, and he's desperate to figure out where it's coming from before the sound drives him nuts.  Lucky him that it happens to lead him right to a handsome mechanic.





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those that don't know what misophonia is, or maybe have heard of it, here is the basic explanation of it, and what it triggers:
> 
> What Happens?
> 
> Misophonia, also known as selective sound sensitivity syndrome, starts with a trigger. It’s often an oral sound -- the noise someone makes when they eat, breathe, chew, yawn, or whistle. Sometimes a small repetitive motion is the cause -- someone fidgets, jostles you, or wiggles their foot.
> 
> If you have a mild reaction, you might feel:
> 
> Anxious  
> Uncomfortable  
> The urge to flee  
> Disgust
> 
> If your response is more severe, the sound in question might cause:
> 
> Rage  
> Anger  
> Hatred  
> Panic  
> Fear  
> Emotional distress  
> A desire to kill or stop whatever is making the noise  
> Skin crawling  
> Suicidal thoughts
> 
> The disease can put a cramp in your social life. You might avoid restaurants or eat separately from your spouse, family, or roommates. Or worse, you could act on what you feel. You might attack the person who’s making the sound -- physical or verbally -- cry, or run away from the situation.
> 
> Over time, you may respond to visual triggers, too. Seeing someone get ready to eat or put something in their mouth might set you off.
> 
> I have misophonia, and I'll be the first to tell you, it's not fun in any way, shape or form to live with. My reactions range from annoyance to rage, depending on what the sound is. I've learned what my triggers are, and how to avoid them. Mostly it's things that don't bother other people (snoring, water dripping, people sniffing constantly or blowing their nose constantly, people cracking their knuckles, dogs licking themselves, or cats, that's gross too, and there's a few other things too). It ties into anxiety often times, but also autism too. I know plenty of people on the spectrum with varying degrees of it. I decided to tie it into Cas' anxiety here for this story. I hope you all like it.

**Day 9~**

**Screech~**

There was that sound again.  It was driving Cas absolutely insane.  He couldn’t open his windows without hearing it almost constantly, and it was threatening to make him lose his damn mind.  Stepping out on his porch he heard that god awful noise again.

_Screeech…bang!_

“Oh my _God_!” He shouted and tugged at his hair.  How did this not drive his neighbors as crazy as it did him?  He’d brought it up to Jody Mills who lived next door with her wife and their two adopted daughters, but neither woman was bothered by the noise, and their girls hadn’t even noticed it, then again, they always had their earbuds jammed in their ears.  Typical teenagers.

The noise was relatively new, only having started in the last few months, but it was seriously threatening his sanity.  First it was the Sanders dog barking nonstop at all hours of the day and night, then it was the asshole Murphy kid across the street coming home at 2am every morning blaring his stereo bass so loud Cas could feel it reverberating through his entire body.  He’d had to go have a talk with the Murphy’s and explain why it bothered him so much, but also explain that their son was breaking the noise ordinance by playing his music so loud that late.  After that, it was blessedly silent at night.  Now there was this noise.

_Screeeech….bang!_

Turning on his heels, he marched back into the house to find his shoes.  He got them on and grabbed his wallet and keys.  If he was going to find any kind of peace, the noise needed to be located and the person making it had to be reasoned with, otherwise he might actually have a nervous breakdown.  His anxiety was high and his meds already were not working as well as they should be.  He was overdue to speak with his doctor about a change in prescriptions, but as soon as he was done locating the source of this sound, that’s exactly who he was going to call.

He drove up and down every block for a half hour before he finally figured out where the noise was coming from.  Two blocks from his house there was a very busy auto shop with people coming and going constantly.  Every time the screen door to the waiting room opened…

_Screeech…bang!_

As it slammed shut behind the person.  Cas’ eye twitched automatically as he climbed out of his car and made his way across the parking lot.  He glared at the door for a moment before opening it just enough to slide inside.  Very carefully he pulled it shut behind himself, making sure not to let it slam.  Satisfied once it was closed, he got in line behind the few people waiting at the counter.

When his turn came, he stepped up to the counter and the perky redhead sitting behind the counter greeted him with a smile.

“Welcome to Winchester Auto, how can I help you?”

“I would like to speak to the owner, please.”  He replied.  She licked at her bottom lip for a moment before glancing towards the service bays.

“Is this about work previously done?”

“No, it’s about a noise disturbance and I desperately need to speak with them.  I will only take a few moments of their time and then I will be on my way, I promise.”  He cringed when the door opened and slammed behind someone new that was walking in.  It was so much worse this close up.

“Ok, just wait her a moment, I’ll call him up here.”  She picked up the phone and called into the back.  He couldn’t hear what she was saying as she spoke softly and quickly.  A moment later she was hanging up.  “He’s on his way up now.  If you’ll have a seat, he’ll be right out.”

“Thank you.”  Cas nodded politely before finding an empty seat and sitting down.  He whimpered and covered his ears when the screen door opened again and slammed shut.

“Hey, were you looking for me?”

Cas lowered his hands and looked up at the man in front of him.  A mechanic in overalls, the man was very handsome, and he looked mildly concerned.

“Yes, could I please talk to you in your office?  Away from that door?”  Cas pointed to the screen door.  The man made a strange face but he nodded.

“Sure, follow me.”

He led Cas to his office and closed the door behind them.

“Have a seat.”

Cas sat down across from him as he sat down himself behind the desk.

“How exactly can I help you with a noise disturbance?  This is an auto shop, we make noise, can’t really help that.”

“No, you misunderstand.  I live two blocks over and I have a medical condition that most people tend to dismiss called misophonia.  When it’s aggravated, it sets off my anxiety.  I’m trying to get my anxiety medication adjusted so things won’t bother me as much, but I’m sensitive to certain  noises, and your screen door makes this god awful screeching and banging noise all day long and I swear I’m going to lose my mind from it.  I am even willing to pay for a new door if you are agreeable to that.  Anything to maintain my own sanity.  I just…I can’t keep listening to it slamming all day long, seven days a week.  I know you may dismiss this as the ramblings of an insane person, but I assure you, I am not insane, and this is a real medical condition.  I’ve managed it just fine for years, and I’ve really tried to ignore your door, but I can’t, and I like opening my windows, and now I can’t.”  Cas was trying not to let himself get hysterical, but his anxiety was high in that moment.  He really did need to talk to his doctor ASAP.

“That door really does need replacing.”  The man tapped one finger against his chin.  “And I don’t expect you to pay for it.  I’m sorry it’s bothering you.  My receptionist, Charlie, she’s been after me since I bought the place a few months back to replace it.  It’s driving her nuts too.  I’ll go buy a new one in the morning, ok?”

All the tension bled out of Cas and he sagged back against the seat with relief.  “Really?”

“Sure.  By the way, my name is Dean.”  The man offered his hand and Cas shook it firmly.

“My name is Castiel, or Cas for short.  I promise I’m not a jerk, the noise was just really working my last nerve.”

“You sort of scared me when I saw you in the lobby.  I’ve never seen anyone cringing like that.  Now I realize it’s from the door, but I feel like an ass for letting it go this long and letting it bother people in the neighborhood.”  Dean nibbled at his lower lip for a moment before standing up.  “I can at least try to make it silent for the rest of today.”

“How so?”  Cas asked as he got to his feet.

“WD-40 and a towel.”  Dean replied.  Cas followed him out of the room and watched as he headed back out to the mechanic’s bays.  He returned a minute later with a can of WD-40 and a white towel.

Dean went into the lobby and pushed the noisy door open, but this time held it open with his foot.  He sprayed the spring with a generous amount of the oil before folding the towel in half and draping it over the top of the door.  Letting it close, it only creaked slightly before hitting the frame with a thump.  He smiled triumphantly at Cas.

“I’ll still replace it tomorrow.  I want something better that actually fits into the frame and closes with a silent click rather than just slamming against the frame like this.  It’s annoying even to me.”

“It’s appreciated so very much, thank you, Dean.”  Cas felt such relief in that moment it was wonderful.  Dean smiled and nodded.

“Did you drive?”

Cas chuckled and tilted his head, nodding towards his old Lincoln.  “That’s my old girl.”

“She’s not quite as old as my baby, but she’s nice.  You ever need work on her, you bring her by.”  Dean pulled a business card out of his breast pocket and handed it over.  Cas read it.  Dean Winchester, owner and operator.  It was a nice, strong name.  He wondered if the man could possibly be interested in someone like him, or if he thought he was too strange.

“I will be needing her basic maintenance soon, but I was going to Crowley’s up in Kernville.  How much do you charge for an oil change and tune up?”

“About $75 less than he does.  He likes to price gouge.  We don’t do that here.  All our prices are listed on our website, which is on my card.  Check us out.  We believe in honesty.”  Dean replied.

“I’ll certainly do that.”  Cas said as he slipped the card into his pocket.  He offered his hand again.  “It was very nice meeting you, Dean.”

“Hey, it was nice meeting you too, Cas.”  Dean shook his hand for maybe a beat too long.  Cas wondered about that.

“So, I’m going to head home.  I have some work to finish up.”  Cas didn’t move.

“What do you do?”  Dean asked.

“I’m a drama and history teacher at the high school.”

“Drama, I did drama in high school”  Dean smiled.  Cas arched an eyebrow.  Oh really?

“I did as well.  I was a professional actor for several years as well, with Second City in Chicago before I decided to go into teaching.  My ex didn’t like my decision to leave acting.  He thought I should go on to California and pursue a movie career like he did.  I wanted to remain in stage if I continued to act.  I still do a few plays here and there.  I direct a few local ones each year as well.  It’s fulfilling, and I don’t miss the stress that comes with acting.  Teaching is very fulfilling.”

Dean seemed to study him for a moment before smiling softly.

“Cas, are you by chance single?”

Cas blushed as he looked up at the man through his lashes.  That was about as close as he ever got to successfully flirting.

“Yes, I am.”

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

Cas smile wide.  “I would like that.  I was afraid you’d think I was a freak the way I came in here, asking you to fix the door.”

“Nah, it needed replacing.  Give me your number.  I’ll call you tonight after work and we’ll set something up for maybe tomorrow?” Dean pulled his phone out and Cas rattled off his number.  A moment later Cas’ phone buzzed in his pocket letting him know Dean had messaged him so he’d have his number too.

“Tomorrow would work perfectly.  I do have some costumes to finish going through though, we’re doing Hamilton.  The school thought it would be a good idea because the play was so popular on Broadway.  We had a very large turn out this year for auditions.  I’m not even sure they got the legal rights to do it.  When I asked, the principal told me to be quiet.”  Cas sighed.  “I’m just there to make sure the kids do their roles right.”

Dean grinned.  “That would be cool to see.  I have to get back inside anyway, but I’ll see you tomorrow night.  I promise the door won’t bother you anymore.”

“Thank you, Dean.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Cas smiled at him before walking to his car and getting in.  Dean watched him drive out of the parking lot before heading back inside.

“What was that?”  Charlie asked.

“Door was so loud it was bothering people blocks away, not just you.  So I fixed it, and tomorrow I’m replacing it.”  He replied.

“About time.”  She muttered.  “I thought that thing was going to make me lose my mind.”

“He said the same thing.”

She smiled slyly.  “He’s cute.  You get his digits?”

“I have a date tomorrow night.  He’s gorgeous and really nice.  It’s been a long time since I’ve gone out with a genuinely nice guy.  I’m looking forward to it.”  He replied.

“Good.  You deserve nice.”  She watched a new customer walk in and sighed with relief when the door only thumped softly behind the man.

“Tomorrow I’m replacing the screen door completely.”  Dean said before heading back to finish his work.

“Oh, thank _God_!”  Charlie gasped.  It took a good looking guy to come in and complain about it before he listened, but at least it was finally getting done.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
